koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
Donquixote Doflamingo (ドンキホーテ・ドフラミンゴ), nicknamed "Heavenly Yaksha" (天夜叉), is an infamous underworld broker and a former captain of the Donquixote Pirates. Players can unlock him in the third game's Dream Log mode. Personality While he has an evil, ruthless personality, Doflamingo values his subordinates as his "family". Quotes See also: Donquixote Doflamingo/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Doflamingo swipes to the left with his strings, then to the right. He does another upwards slash then kicks upwards. He finishes with a horizontal kick that hits all around him. : , , , : "Bullet String~Fulbright": Does a backflip into the air which produces a horizontal string in front of him that launches enemies upwards. He then shoots at the airborne enemies with string projectiles from his right index finger, much like a gun. He finishes by swinging his left hand down, raining down five thick strings that hit enemies in front of him. : , , , , : "Parasite": Doflamingo captures enemies around him with his strings, then proceeds to control them like puppets and has them run around him in a circular motion around him while fanning outwards, swinging their weapons wildly and damaging other enemies. : , , , : Doflamingo soars through the air for a short distance, dragging along a blade of strings from both hands along the ground. Any enemies caught in these will sustain damage and will get dragged along with him. The dragged enemies then get thrown forward. : , , , , : "Parasite": Doflamingo captures enemies in front of him with his strings, and controls them like puppets by sending them running forward while swinging their weapons wildly, damaging enemies in front. : , , : "Penta-Chromatic String": Doflamingo does two wide aerial slashes with thick strings from his fingers, then does a large forward slash with pentacolor strings. : , , , : "Black Knight": A string clone appears in front of Doflamingo which launches enemies upwards. The clone then unleashes a flurry of slashes on the airborne enemies while Doflamingo winds up his right arm for a Haki-enhanced punch, and he then punches the enemies. : , , , , : "Parasite": Captures and immobilizes enemies around him with his strings. Doflamingo then charges up and strikes a pose, which releases a large blast of Conqueror's Haki that produces massive shockwaves and dizzies enemies. : : Level 1 Musou: "Overheat": Doflamingo rises into the air and produces a long and thick string from his hands, much like a whip. He then ignites it and uses it to strike a large area in front of him. : : Level 2 Musou: "Bird Cage": Doflamingo produces a string clone of himself that kneels in front of him. The clone then turns into strings and Doflamingo uses the strings to form a large cage around the area. The string cage then unleashes several large slashes and slices on the enemies inside it, before releasing a final slash that launches enemies upwards. :R1: "Parasite" :Doflamingo points his middle and pinky fingers upwards, and enemies directly in front of him are captured by his strings, and are then popped upwards towards him. It achieves the same affect on any enemies that are captured by the strings from any combo, allowing him to send enemies flying towards himself for follow-ups. Fighting Style Doflamingo's abilities primarily come from his Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, the String-String fruit, which allow him to produce and control invisible strings (although they can be made visible). His strings have varying degrees of thickness and strength. He can attach his strings to humans and control them like puppets, which he utilizes in several of his combos to turn the situation around when surrounded by large mobs of enemies. His strings are also razor sharp, allowing him to wield them as cutting tools. Additionally, he can shoot strings from his fingers like bullets, create string clones of himself that can act independently, whip bundled string so fast it catches fire, attach his strings to clouds and other nearby objects to propel himself through the air, and create protective barriers and traps like the Bird Cage. Aside from his versatile Devil Fruit usage, Doflamingo is also a powerful hand-to-hand fighter. He possesses all three forms of Haki. He is capable of using Haki Hardening for devastating strikes, and even Conqueror's Haki to knock out the weak-minded without so much as lifting a finger. All of this on top of his natural agility and combat prowess make Doflamingo a force to be reckoned with. Gallery External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters